


Fan this spark into a flame

by itotallyreadthatbook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance and Allura are siblings, M/M, coran is a teacher, voltron writing week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotallyreadthatbook/pseuds/itotallyreadthatbook
Summary: Altean!Lance and Galra!Keith. It’s an au where everyone lives in peace. Zarkon is not the best king the Galra have ever had, but he’s not as cruel as in the show. Lance is Allura’s little brother, Keith is Zarkons clerk





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my second work for the Votron Writing Challenge 2017. Yesterday I just didn't have the time to do this, so here I am today with an AU I absolutely love. It's a little bit rushed, so sorry if there are any mistakes or poor writing

Keith pushed the doors of the library open. He was a few days on Altea now, in the Castle of Lions, and he finally knew how the Castle worked. It had taken him quite a while to find the library the first few times, but now he was getting the hang of it.  
Keith was paying a visit to Altea with his brother Shiro. The reason he and his brother could stay in the royal palace was because Keith Zarkons clerk and Shiro was Zarkons guard.  
Earlier this day, Keith had bumped into the engineers from Earth, Pidge and Hunk. He had met them before on several social events and they always stayed in touch after the parties and festivals. It was nice meeting them again. They were always nice and fun to be around.  
Keith wandered through the corridors, deep-set in his own thoughts, searching for a book about certain types of handwriting. Since everyone in the universe was relying on technique and computers with keyboards now, not many people could actually write with pencils on paper. Only on Earth and some other few planets it was still common. Pidge had showed Keith some of their writing, and Keith had fell in love with the curves and shapes. Now he was just hoping the Altean library had some useful books.  
When Keith turned around the corner, he bumped into a boy around his age, with pretty blue eyes, dark skin and shiny silver hair.  
‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ Keith said. His felt his ears hanging down. ‘I didn’t see you.’  
Keith saw he had weird little blue triangles on his cheekbones. The boy smiled. ‘Is this your first time in the Castle?’  
‘Yes. Why do you ask?’ Keith tilted his head.  
‘I was just wondering. Were you looking for something?’ he asked. He was wearing some blue outfit with a light blue cape and white boots. ‘My name is Lance, by the way. What’s your name?’  
‘My name is Keith. And I was looking for a book about handwriting. Pidge and Hunk, my friends from Earth, showed me how to write with pencils. And because I am Zarkon’s clerk, I thought: why not try something new. Maybe he’ll like it.’ Keith knew he was rambling. He was never good with talking and interacting to people. Then he noticed how Lance looked at his suit. It occurred to him that he was still wearing the suit of Marmora, which he mostly didn’t wear during normal afternoons. It must look really weird, Keith thought.  
‘Books about writing are a few alleys from here,’ Lance said. He smiled at Keith.  
‘Thanks, Lance. What were you doing here, if I may ask?’ Keith asked.  
‘Coran, my teacher, dragged me here to get the Library Vibes, as he calls it. Me and my sister Allura normally don’t have lessons in the afternoon, but since we have the meetings and all until really late tonight, the lesson of tomorrow is canceled. So here I am, procrastinating my homework. In my own castle.’ Lance sighed.  
‘Wait a minute,’ Keith said. His eyes widened. ‘Allura is your sister? You mean, Princess Allura? But then you are…’  
‘Your Highness, are you coming?’ A man with an orange mustache peeked his head around the corner of the shelf.  
‘Yes, Coran. Don’t worry. I was just helping Keith here,’ Lance said to him. Then he turned around to Keith, who was struck with surprise.  
‘See you later?’  
‘Er… Yes, of course. Good luck with your lessons, Lance. Highness,’ Keith stammered.  
Lance smiled. ‘Let go of the “highness”, please. Good luck with practising your handwriting.’  
As he walked away, Keith couldn’t get his head clear. He had just talked with the prince, without realising it was the prince. In his own castle.  
Only he was able to do such a thing.

That evening there was a conference, and Keith stood next to Shiro. They stood behind Zarkons chair, ready for him to show up.  
‘Keith, are you okay? You seem a bit off today,’ Shiro said. His eyes were in the Worry Stand.  
‘Yes, everything is fine. It’s just… This afternoon, I bumped into a boy in the library. We talked a bit and it turned out it was Prince Lance from Altea. And I didn’t even recognise him, Shiro,’ Keith told him. Shiro giggled a little.  
‘And what did the prince say about it?’ he asked.  
‘He said he didn’t mind it. But I felt very awkward,’ Keith said.  
Then the doors flew open and the royal family came in. First, there were King Alfor and Princess Allura. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her wild silver hair was braided from her head. Then came Lance, who looked absolutely stunning in his dark blue suit with white cape. Keith breathed in sharply, but stood still. He had his floating keyboard ready, but no one had spoken yet.  
Keith saw that Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eye, giving him weird looks, but Keith ignored him. Instead he kept looking at the parade of Altean, Galra and other species coming into the room. He had just calmed his heart down when Lance eyed him from his chair and winked at him. Keith thought his heart was going to explode, but he managed to give a small smile back.  
Zarkon was the last one to enter. He walked straight to his chair and Shiro moved a few inches so he stood directly behind Zarkons backrest.  
The conference was about to begin.

Seven days had gone by since the first conference. Now, a week later, Keith was at some kind of ball. Not exactly a ball, but something that looked like a ball. There was a special Altean name or word for, but Keith didn’t remember it.  
The “ball” looked amazing, though. Pidge and Hunk, who were sitting next to him, said that it was similar to Earth parties. People danced and had fun.  
‘Have you talked to the prince yet?’ Hunk asked him.  
‘No, I haven’t had the chance. I’ve been so busy this week with writing everything down that Zarkon says. Have you ever noticed that people talk a lot? And by that, I really mean a lot. I don’t think I have said as many words in my whole life as Zarkon has this week,’ Keith said.  
‘Yeah, but you don’t talk much. It’s all ready and writing with you. You should do more, you know. Take faith into your own hands. You get nothing if you wait for it,’ Pidge said.  
‘What do you mean with that?’ Keith asked confused.  
‘Go talk to the prince. Maybe he won’t come to you unless you make the first move,’ Pidge said.  
‘But…’ Keith demurred.  
‘No buts. Go,’ Hunk said. ‘No, wait. He’s already coming this way. It’s your lucky day, Space Cat.’  
‘Don’t call me Space Cat,’ Keith said to him. He almost jumped off his chair when a familiar voice said, ‘Hello, guys. Do you mind if I borrow Keith for a minute?’  
Keith turned around to see a gorgeous Lance smiling to them.  
‘Of course not,’ Pidge said.  
‘We’ll see you later, Space Cat,’ Hunk said.  
‘For the last time, don’t call me Space Cat!’ Keith threw his hands into the air and followed Lance.  
‘Hey, Lance, where are we going?’ Keith asked when they left the room.  
‘Escaping the crowd for a while. I don’t like crowds,’ Lance said. He opened the third door left and held the door open for Keith. ‘After you.’  
The room Keith entered was beautiful. It didn’t have lots of furniture, just a sofa, a table and some chairs, but it was probably the coziest room of the whole ship. Everything in the castle was iron and steel, and this room was full of cushions, tapestries and rugs.  
‘Wow, this is very different from the rest of the ship,’ Keith said.  
‘That’s right. I used to come here all the time when I was younger. It’s nice to be here every once in awhile, escaping all the people with all their expectations.’ Lance sighed.  
‘Is it hard to be a prince sometimes?’ Keith let his hand glide over the armrest of the big chairs.  
‘It is, indeed. Many people I’ve met would give anything to switch with me, and I understand them, of course. But the whole planet is constantly watching me, and that can be a lot of pressure,’ Lance said.  
‘I think I can understand that,’ Keith said. ‘By the way, sorry I haven’t spoken to you all week. I was busy with writing.’  
‘It’s alright. How’s the handwriting thing going?’ Lance sat down next to Keith on the sofa. Keith could feel his heart beating faster.  
‘Um, good, I guess. Hunk says I’m making progress, but when Pidge looks at it they say they can’t read it,’ Keith said.  
‘How come it that I never met you before last week? If you’re Zarkons clerk, you must have attended a lot of official meetings,’ said Lance.  
‘I have. But not many of them were with Altean people.’ Keith sat down on the sofa.  
‘That makes sense. If I may ask, what’s it like growing up as a Galra? I’ve always wondered how it would be,’ Lance said.  
‘Well, I’ve mostly grown up on ships, travelling the universe. But that’s probably because of my dad, Thace, who works in the Blade of Marmora. They are a group of explorers who travel for Zarkon,’ Keith said.  
‘That sounds amazing. I only leave the planet to go to formal meetings. It’s always so boring,’ Lance said. ‘But one time, I faked that I was sick and I didn’t have to go. Coran stayed with me and we played games all evening. That was fun.’ Lance smiled at the happy memory.  
Keith had so much to say, but he couldn’t find the words. He just stared at Lance’s face, lost in the constellations of his eyes. After a while, he notices that Lance is staring back. Keith wants to look away, but he just can’t. Lance moves a little closer.  
‘Keith…’ Lance said.  
Lance probably wanted to say more, but Keith kissed him softly. He felt Lance’s long arms wrap around his back and pulling him closer.  
Keith opened his mouth a bit and he felt Lance’s tongue sliding in. He never thought Altean people could kiss like this. He had never thought about kissing Alteans before, not at all. And absolutely not about kissing the prince of Altea.  
After a while, Keith leaned back a bit. He rested his forehead against Lance’s.  
‘So you were thinking the same as I was?’ Keith asked, his voice soft, his heart longing for more.  
‘I think so. Or else I read this situation wrong. Do all Galra kiss like this?’  
Keith smiled. ‘They probably do. But I wouldn’t know.’ He felt how Lance moved his hands up to his head and scratched behind his ear. He almost melted right there, in Lance’s arms. He did it so lovingly and soft that Keith was instantly happy.  
‘Oh my god, Keith, are you purring? That’s adorable,’ Lance said. A wide grin began to spread over his face.  
Keith felt blood rise to his cheeks. ‘I didn’t know I did.’  
Lance giggled. ‘You’re so cute.’  
Keith blushed even more. ‘How can you say stuff like that, like it’s nothing? We’ve only met a week ago.’  
Lance tilted his head, but kept petting Keith’s ears. ‘That’s true. But it feels good. You feel good.’ He pulled Keith closer for another kiss.  
Keith didn’t worry about how they are going to work this out the next morning, or the morning after that, or the morning after that. He just wanted to kiss Lance like there is no tomorrow, in their cozy room on board of an Altean castle.  
‘Are we going to get back to the party soon?’ Keith asked.  
‘I don’t think so. Now shut up and let me kiss you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this little snippet, and maybe I will make this into a longer fic if I have the time. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
